10 Reasons
by IceQueenRia
Summary: : "I love you." Puck told him. "You shouldn't." Kurt replied. "Give me ten reasons." Puck challenged.
1. Prologue

**10 Reasons**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Summary: "I love you." Puck told him. "You shouldn't." Kurt replied. "Give me ten reasons." Puck challenged.**

**I am British so I will spell things in the British way, if that bothers you, don't read, simple.**

**Just so you know, this will be a short fic and chapters won't be that long.**

**Prologue**

He smiled down at the pale boy beneath him, drinking in the sight of his lust-filled ocean eyes and pouty kiss-bruised lips. Snapping his hips forward, Puck moved a hand up to card through his lovers' hair. His actions produced a breathy moan of pleasure, shortly followed by a despaired whimper over having his perfectly styled hair messed up. Smirking, Puck attached his mouth to his bed partners' throat, marking the boy as his own.

"Noah." Kurt groaned as he gripped Puck's tanned biceps and spread his legs wider, the muscles in his thighs tense with want.

Spurred on by Kurt's moans of appreciation, Puck thrust harder and deeper into Kurt's tight heat, loving the way Kurt's anal walls clamped around his cock. Roaming a hand through Kurt's soft tresses again, Puck lowered his face to meet Kurt in another passionate kiss. He tugged on Kurt's lower lip with his teeth and let out a short grunt.

Tugging at the sparse hairs of Puck's Mohawk, Kurt reversed their positions so that he was on top, looking down into Puck's chocolate coloured eyes as he rode him. Taking hold of Kurt's hips, Puck helped the slender male move up and down so Kurt was repeatedly impaling himself on Puck's shaft.

Noticing Kurt's neglected cock bouncing up and down with their frantic movements, Puck moved one hand from Kurt's hip to wrap around Kurt's member. He pumped his warm hand up and down the hard organ, giving it the attention it was starving for.

"Noah." Kurt whined, his only form of warning before he erupted, his orgasm triggering Puck's release too.

The two teenagers panted for breath as Kurt collapsed on top of Puck. With one hand, Puck trailed his fingers up and down the length of Kurt's spine while using the other to dance through Kurt's hair. Kurt released a shaky breath that tickled Puck's neck.

"I need to get going." Kurt announced as he untangled himself from the bed sheets and the boy wrapped in them with him.

"Stay." Puck said taking a gentle hold of Kurt's wrist. "My sister's at a friends tonight and my ma's working the nightshift. We have the place to ourselves."

"I really need to go." Kurt replied pulling his arm back and stepping in to his clothes.

"What's the hurry?" Puck asked. "Your old man thinks you're with Mercedes, he won't expect you back yet. Com on babe, just stay a little longer."

"Babe?" Kurt repeated with a hand on his hip and an arched eyebrow. Puck simply shrugged as he swung his legs round so his feet were on the floor.

"Do I need to remind you of the dynamics of our little arrangement?" Kurt asked. "This is just sex. I get to explore my homosexuality and you get off without the risk of another unwanted teen pregnancy. That's all this is Puck. I'm not your boyfriend."

"Well maybe you should be." Puck suggested calmly as he stood in all his naked glory and wrapped an arm loosely around Kurt's slim waist.

"For the sake of not complicating our situation any further," Kurt commented, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He pulled on his designer jacket and secured his messenger bag on his shoulder. He was preparing to step out the bedroom door when Puck spoke up again.

"I love you." Puck told him.

"You shouldn't." Kurt replied.

"Give me ten reasons." Puck challenged.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	2. Reasons 1 and 2

**Disclaimer-Still don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing, and as the chapters are so short I figured I'll update a couple times a day, so here's the next little part.**

**Reasons 1 and 2**

The following morning, Kurt was ambushed by the school dumpsters. Not by the football team or Karofsky and his cronies, but by the single person he most wanted to avoid, Puck. He allowed Puck to press him up against the wall of the dumpster, knowing that he wouldn't hurt him or throw him in.

"What do you want, Puck?" Kurt sighed.

"I'm still waiting for you to give me ten reasons, princess." Puck said.

"Fine." Kurt huffed. "Reason one; I'm not a Jewish girl."

"So?" Puck shrugged. "I'm a bad Jew anyway. Besides, I love your dick." He groped Kurt through his pants as though to prove his words.

"Stop." Kurt hissed forcing Puck's hand away. He checked their surrounding through panicked eyes but it didn't appear as though anyone had seen.

"Where you going?" Puck demanded to know as he fell into step with Kurt's long elegant strides.

"To class." Kurt replied.

"Well you've still gotta give me nine more reasons." Puck reminded him.

XXX

Sitting in his first period English class, Kurt could feel Puck's eyes burning into him from behind. For a while, Kurt did a good job of ignoring the other boy, but he eventually caved in.

Tearing off a scrap of paper from the back of his notebook, Kurt took a few moments to consider his second reason as to why Puck should not love him. Deciding what he would write, Kurt made sure the teacher's back was to him before scribing his thought onto paper. In one swift movement, he passed the note to Puck.

Grabbing Kurt's note, Puck rested back in his chair so he was leaning against the wall with his feet on the desk. Unfolding the paper, he read what Kurt had written: 'Being with me will ruin your popularity.'

Rolling his eyes, Puck sat back properly in his seat and scribbled a response. He kicked the back of Kurt's chair to gain his attention then threw the note to him.

Kurt opened the note to read Puck's message: 'I'd rather people hate who I really am than love who I pretend to be.'

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Reasons 3 and 4

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Reasons 3 and 4**

In his French class, Kurt found himself seated beside Puck even though the mohawked boy ought to be in his Math class. He knew the guitar player was awaiting a third reason so Kurt wrote down what he thought to be the most obvious issues.

Puck looked down at the words before him written in Kurt's handwriting: 'You will be subjecting yourself to homophobic ridicule.'

Knowing it was true, Puck screwed the offending paper into a ball then tossed it into the trash can. Leaning close to Kurt, he whispered two words, "Bring it."

XXX

During a free period, Kurt was unfortunate enough to cross paths with Karofsky. The unwanted meeting resulted in a slushie facial. Wincing as the cold sticky substance seeped all the way to his underpants, Kurt headed to the nearest girls' bathroom to clean himself up.

Hearing a beep, he slipped his cell phone out of his pocket. Looking down at the screen, he discovered a text message from Puck asking for a fourth reason.

Casting his eyes about the bathroom for inspiration, Kurt typed out reason number four and pressed send.

On the other side of the school where Puck was napping in the Nurse's office, he received Kurt's text. Pulling his phone out he sneered at Kurt's latest reason: 'Society won't accept us.'

"Who gives a fuck?" Puck asked to thin air as he quickly typed a response back to Kurt.

Just as he finished smoothing out his hair, Kurt's phone beeped again alerting him to Puck's reply. He opened the message to read Puck's reaction to his latest excuse: 'Well I don't accept society.'

Kurt snorted inelegantly, relieved that no-one was around to hear such a noise leave his lips. He should have guessed that Lima's bad boy would have given such a response. Gathering his things, Kurt left the girls' restroom.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. Reasons 5 and 6

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Reasons 5 and 6**

Heading to the library to get started on some homework, Kurt took the time to muse over a fifth reason as to why Puck shouldn't love him. His thoughts then turned to how insane it was for Puck to proclaim such feelings for him anyway. As far as Kurt knew, Puck simply didn't love. The Jewish teen never took relationships seriously, not that he and Puck were in a relationship. It was just sex; they weren't supposed to mean anything to one another.

Finding himself a desk at the back of the library, Kurt pulled his workbooks out. He focused his attention on the simultaneous equations before him for a few minutes before taking out his phone. Making sure the tiny old librarian was nowhere in sight, Kurt typed a new text to Puck: 'Reason 5, I'll never be good at computer games.'

It seemed as though he'd just put his phone away when he received Puck's response: 'And I'll never know designer labels, it doesn't matter.'

XXX

After lunch, Kurt and Puck shared a Gym class together. Puck launched himself into the basketball game while Kurt kept to the sidelines trying to do as little as possible.

Upon receiving a heavy nosebleed after Azimio deliberately threw the ball at his face, Kurt was excused to go see the Nurse. Not long after, Puck was dismissed for attacking Azimio.

Rather than head to the school Nurse as instructed, Kurt simply returned to the boys' locker room, Puck joining him a few minutes later. Silently, Puck moved towards Kurt and got to work on cleaning his bloody nose.

"I hate sport." Kurt complained as the two of them changed out of their gym clothes. "There, that's my sixth reason."

"That's dumb." Puck said. "I mean I hate chick-flicks, but I'd still watch them with you."

Kurt sighed as he took his leave, trying to come up with another solid reason why the other boy shouldn't love him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	5. Reasons 7 and 8

**Disclaimer-Still don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Reasons 7 and 8**

As he had a good fifteen minutes before his next class began, Kurt searched through Miss Pillsbury's pamphlets hoping to find something that would offer him a strong seventh reason.

Looking through some teenage pregnancy leaflets, Kurt came to a decision. He selected a pamphlet depicting a detailed image of a teen girl giving birth and added his own writing on the front in red marker pen. He then slipped it inside Puck's locker.

Hiding round the corner, Kurt waited and watched as Puck opened his locker. The pamphlet fell to the floor and Puck bent to pick it up. He looked round and his eyes landed on Kurt before he read the note Kurt had written on top: 'I could never bear you a child.'

Puck arrived late to Spanish class, muttering a quick apology to Mr. Schue as he walked to his seat, dropping something on Kurt's desk along the way.

Looking down, Kurt found a leaflet all about adoption. Across the top, Puck had scrawled the words: 'We could adopt.'

XXX

Stuffing the adoption leaflet into his bag, Kurt wrote Puck a note and discreetly passed it to him.

Opening the note, Puck chuckled a little as he read the words: 'Because I'm a selfish bitch.'

Pen in hand, Puck scribbled a response and returned the note. Quickly checking that Mr. Schue's attention was elsewhere, Kurt looked down to read the words Puck had added: 'And I'm a possessive jealous badass, it works.'

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	6. Reasons 9 and 10

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Reasons 9 and 10**

Sitting down in Glee club as Rachel rambled on about how desperate she was to beat Vocal Adrenaline, Kurt sent his ninth reason to Puck by means of a text.

Grateful for the distraction from Rachel's monologue, Puck read the new text: 'Our parents would never approve.'

Turning his head so he was making eye-contact with Kurt, Puck shrugged before mouthing to him that they would 'come around'.

XXX

All through Glee rehearsal, Kurt could feel Puck's eyes on him. The mohawked boy was obviously awaiting a tenth reason. So far, the nine Kurt had already given him clearly hadn't fazed Puck in the slightest. If anything, Kurt's pitiful excuses as to why he shouldn't be loved only seemed to make Puck more determined to bring their sex arrangement into a proper relationship.

Barely able to concentrate on the dance steps, Kurt wondered how his dad and his friends would react if he and Puck suddenly announced they were an item.

His dad would certainly stomp around in a full blown protective rampage and threaten Puck's genitals. Upon learning that his only son's innocence had already been well and truly corrupted by the Jewish teen, Kurt was positive that his dad would snap Puck's neck between his bare hands. Or he would possibly retreat to a lonely corner and weep, tormented with thoughts of his little boy doing grown up things with the local bad boy.

Shaking his head, Kurt decided it was probably best not to throw such a thing at his father, ever. If Kurt was ever to enter into a relationship with a boy, he would need to ease his dad around the idea, and it certainly couldn't be with a guy like Puck.

As for Mercedes, she would freak out at first, threaten and injure Puck in some grotesque way, mess up Kurt's hair as punishment for keeping such a thing from her, eventually calm down and demand to know all the details.

Enraged with jealousy, Santana would probably try and scratch his eyes out while insisting with the utmost ferocity that Puck was hers.

Tina and Artie would be quietly supportive but still gently suggest that he seek advice from Miss Pillsbury.

Mike and Brittany would just offer awkward and confused smiles before dancing it out of their minds and carrying on as though all was normal.

Quinn would no doubt lecture him on how he should be careful with Puck and protect his heart with Sam standing beside her and nodding at the right moments.

Then there was Finn who would feel that Kurt being in a relationship with Puck was a personal attack on him somehow. The tall gangly teenager would probably yell some hurtful things, kick a chair or two in anger, then calm down enough to do something dorky and sweet that would cancel out his previous undesirable behaviour.

Finally, Rachel would bore him with talk about her two gay dads and how they had fallen in love. Then she'd invite him and Puck to join her family for dinner.

Kurt shuddered at the possibilities and decided then and there that he and Puck could never be. Convincing Puck of that hadn't worked so far that day, but Kurt was sure his tenth reason would be enough. The reason was so obvious and so true that Kurt wondered why he hadn't just said it the first moment Puck had demanded he give ten reasons why he shouldn't love him.

Glee club ended and Kurt took his time gathering his bag. He caught Puck's eye, signalling without words that he wanted to talk privately. Understanding the unspoken message, Puck took his time putting his guitar away as they waited for the others to leave.

"Well babe?" Puck asked as soon as they were alone. "Did you manage to come up with a tenth reason in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Don't." Kurt sighed as the muscular boy pulled him towards him by the waistband of his jeans. "Don't talk like that."

"Why?" Puck asked. "Am I being too much of a gentleman? No problem, I can do the kinky filthy talk if you want. How about I bend you over the piano and…"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Kurt interrupted as he placed his hands against Puck's strong chest and forced the larger male's body away from his own. "You and I can never happen. This sex with no strings attached was a ridiculous agreement, I should have known better. I'm grievously sorry for the inconvenience."

"Damn, are you crazy?" Puck asked him trying to pull Kurt back against him but the slender teen wouldn't allow the contact. "Come on, you're the best thing to ever happen to me. We can be great together, fuck, we _are_ great together. Babe, you can do things with your mouth sluts like Santana would be jealous of."

"Thank you." Kurt replied uneasily. "It is… flattering to know that you think so highly of my… oral talent."

"Everything about you is amazing, Kurt." Puck told him stepping closer again but Kurt edged back. "You feel it too right? This thing we have, we're perfect for each other."

"Well, perfection is overrated." Kurt commented. "I'm sorry, Puck, truly I am but I just don't feel the same way. There is no way we can work. I think it would be best if we both pretend our… private meetings never happened."

"Screw that." Puck scoffed backing Kurt up against the wall and pressing his body against his, preventing the pale boy's escape. "I love you, princess. And you've yet to give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

His gaze dropped to Kurt's mouth and he leaned down for a kiss but Kurt turned his head to the side. The result was that of Puck's lips brushing Kurt's smooth cheek.

"Reason ten," Kurt said quietly. "I don't love you back."

Silence followed his admission and the warmth of Puck's body heat faded. Daring to look back to the Jewish boy, Kurt found himself staring at the back of Puck's mohawked head. Slowly, Puck turned on his feet so he was facing Kurt again, and Kurt really wished he'd look away. The expression on Puck's face was not one he had seen before but already he wasn't fond of it. The bronze skinned boy's chocolate irises swam with hurt, humiliation and despair.

"Try?" Puck asked pitifully. "I'll wait."

Kurt winced upon hearing the words and silently shook his head. Seeing and hearing Puck be so pathetically vulnerable was excruciating.

"I need to go." Kurt whispered before hurrying from the choir room, not aware that he'd find the room trashed the next time he entered it along with Mercedes, Rachel and the others, Puck absent from their midst.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer-Still don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, hope you enjoy the last instalment which took on a life of it's own and turned out longer than initially intended but hey, whatever**

**Epilogue**

It had been Brittany who convinced Puck to return to New Directions so that the team were eligible to compete. How the blonde girl had done it nobody knew, they were just thankful that she had. Along with Puck, the Glee club had stood victorious on stage as they were declared National champions in New York that year.

Elated with the thrill of their win, the club jumped wildly about the stage cheering loudly as they hugged one another in celebration. Caught up in the excitement, Kurt didn't realise he had hugged Puck until after the muscular teen had moved away to be hugged fiercely by Brittany and Santana.

With an ecstatic Mike and Tina holding him tightly from either side and screaming joyously into his ears, Kurt kept his eyes on Puck following the larger male's movements. Disentangling himself from his team mates, Kurt followed Puck as he slipped through the left side wing of the stage.

Quietly, Kurt continued to walk a few paces behind Puck until the two found themselves in the changing room.

"You did good." Puck praised, the first words he had spoken to him in so long.

"You too." Kurt replied unable to remove his eyes from Puck's back, who incidentally seemed infatuated with the wall. "I…" He began before trailing off upon realising he had no idea what it was he wished to say.

Silence passed between them and Kurt shrivelled with discomfort. A feeling of supreme awkwardness settled into the room and though Kurt wished to escape it, he couldn't bring himself to step towards the exit. Instead he wrapped his arms around himself and looked on as Puck stripped out of his costume.

Although he had seen Puck naked many times before back when they were fooling around, seeing the Jewish teen in the nude caused a tint of pink to blossom on Kurt's cheeks. Resting on Puck's lower back was the tiniest curve shaped scar. His eyes instantly zeroed in on the mark knowing that it was his very own manicured nails that had created the permanent blemish.

At last, Puck turned round but he still didn't meet Kurt's eye, he looked over the slightly shorter male's shoulder instead. Not at all shy about his state of undress, Puck took his time turning his jeans the right way before slipping them on over his strong legs, going commando like usual.

"You took out your nipple ring." Kurt commented as he noticed the absence of silver on Puck's chest.

"My sister ripped it out." Puck shrugged carelessly.

Kurt only nodded though he was sure he had just been fed a lie.

"Puck I…" Kurt started but Puck interrupted.

"You should go." Puck told him as he yanked his wife beater on over his head. "Your old man must be pretty proud right now. He'll wanna congratulate ya. Your boyfriend too."

"Right, my dad… my boyfriend." Kurt replied as he cast his eyes to the floor and left the changing room still dressed in his costume.

Out in the corridor, his ears were attacked with the noise still erupting from his team mates as they began to make their way to the changing rooms themselves. He was caught up in group hugs again, dimly aware of compliments and mentions of celebratory parties.

Moving on from his fellow Glee clubbers, Kurt searched the audience as they piled out of the performance hall. He heard his name be called out and twisted his head in the direction of the voice. Smiling proudly, his dad fought his way through the crowd with a beaming Blaine right behind him.

"Nice job, kiddo." Burt said approvingly as he captured his son in a tight hug. "Your mum would have loved to see you up there singing like that."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled hugging his dad close a few moments longer.

"I'm gonna find Carole and Finn." Burt told him as he stepped away. "You two stay out of trouble."

"Well done, Kurt." Blaine congratulated as he pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's jaw. "You were amazing up there. How does it feel to win first place?"

"First place." Kurt repeated. "It feels wonderful."

Blaine titled his head to the side slightly and surveyed Kurt carefully.

"You don't look too happy." Blaine observed taking the taller boy's hand and leading him away from the crowds of people that were still milling about all around them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kurt answered. "Everything is great."

"Could you possibly say that with even less conviction?" Blaine asked obviously not believing Kurt's pitiful attempt to pretend as though all was well.

"I'm sorry." Kurt sighed. "I'm immensely pleased that New Directions won and I greatly look forward to witnessing the look of horror on Coach Sylvester's face when we return to McKinley with our first place trophy…"

"But?" Blaine prompted gently.

"But… I only wish my mum could have been here." Kurt said. "Things like this really make me miss her."

"Hey, she _was_ here." Blaine told him. "She's always here with you. Right in… here." He said placing his hand over Kurt's heart.

"You're really amazing, Blaine." Kurt gushed with a weak smile. "You're smart, talented, gorgeous and kind. You're everything a boyfriend should be." Kurt released a sigh and Blaine brought them to a stop just outside the changing room.

"But you don't love me… do you?" Blaine guessed with a broken smile on his lips.

"I don't." Kurt admitted. "I'm sorry." He added.

"Don't worry." Blaine replied stroking the side of Kurt's face with the back of his knuckles. "I understand."

"So what happens now?" Kurt asked uncertainly as he leaned in to Blaine's gentle touch.

"Now we just stay friends." Blaine answered. "If that's agreeable with you?"

"Of course it is." Kurt told him. "You and Mercedes, you're my best friends. I couldn't survive without either of you."

Blaine just smiled fondly up at him before stealing a final kiss from Kurt's soft lips.

"I'll go get changed." Kurt said and Blaine nodded before watching Kurt disappear through the changing room door just as Sam stepped out. He nodded politely to Blaine and the two fell into slightly awkward but friendly small talk.

When Kurt emerged dressed in his own clothes, they all made their way outside to the bus that was awaiting them. Saying a quick goodbye to his dad and Carole who had driven in their own car, Kurt led Blaine onto the bus. Although he wasn't a member of their school or Glee club, Mr. Schue had agreed to allow him to travel with them as there were plenty of seats on the bus.

The two sat together somewhere in the middle and each inserted an earplug into their ears and listened to Kurt's iPod.

"So?" Blaine asked in a whisper and Kurt faced him to give his now ex-boyfriend his full attention. "Who is he?"

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"The guy you _are_ in love with." Blaine said.

"I will let you know." Kurt answered. "I promise. But I think it's only fair I let him know first, he's been waiting to hear it long enough."

Blaine nodded and the two sat as comfortably as they could on the scratchy bus chairs as they sang along to all of their favourite songs.

XXX

Later that night, if Puck was at all surprised to find Kurt standing on his doorstep then he didn't show it. Without a word, he stood back and permitted the fashionista to enter the house. Silently, the two teens made their way upstairs to Puck's bedroom.

"Sorry about the mess." Puck said as he kicked things out of the way to clear some space on the floor. "So, what are you here for?"

"I broke up with Blaine." Kurt informed him standing in the middle of the room and looking intently at Puck who was lounged on his bed. He wanted to join him on the mattress but he wasn't sure if he was welcome.

"Oh." Puck replied gruffly. "Shame, he was an alright guy. Everyone thought you two were happy and in love."

"He did make me happy." Kurt defended. "He and I are still friends. I really care about him, I just don't love him."

"Can you give me ten reasons why you don't?" Puck asked and Kurt wasn't entirely sure if he was teasing or not.

"I could probably give a thousand." Kurt answered. "All lame and seemingly insignificant. There's only one real reason why I don't love Blaine."

"Yeah?" Puck lifted an eyebrow in question. "What's that?"

"I love _you_, Noah." Kurt breathed.

"So you should." Puck smirked.

Not entirely sure how to take that response, Kurt settled for the slightest twitch of his lips into a semblance of a smile. He guided his hand to his head and smoothed out his bangs as he tried to asses the best way to move the situation along. If he had been in Puck's position, Kurt knew that he wouldn't forgive and forget so easily. He wondered if he should shelve his dignity and drop to his knees then beg forgiveness.

"I've been so foolish." Kurt continued since Puck had yet to say anything else. "Possibly a consequence of sharing a house with Finn." He said in an attempt to lighten the mood, an awkward laugh tripping clumsily out of his throat. "Or just because I'm idiotic, indecisive and too blind to see that everything I desire is right in front of me. I also warned you that I was a selfish bitch so that could also be a factor. Maybe there's a part of me that thrives on drama, I am a diva after all, in the sub-conscious part of my brain I may have unknowingly decided to ignore how I truly felt for you in order to make life more interesting for a while. After losing my mother so early in life and being tormented through most of my school career, perhaps it is a natural thing that I seek out the roads that are most troublesome complete with pathways of misery. I'm so used to angst and overcoming various obstacles that when easy happiness presents itself to me I lack the ability to respond appropriately. Instead I create my own obstacles to overcome. That's just a few theories of course. Do feel free to interject my nonsense monologue at any time."

"Babe, you've been spending way too much time with Rachel." Puck said.

"Babe?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Babe." Puck nodded. "Or princess, cock-boy, little slut mouth, whatever pet name you want, it works for me."

"So you're not mad?" Kurt asked tentatively as he edged closer to the bed. "If the roles were reversed I'm sure I'd be throwing a full blown diva-fit right now and dishonestly insisting that I loathe your very being. Possibly throwing some of my less valued items at your head in the hopes of causing you injury."

"Get over here." Puck ordered and Kurt instantly obeyed still not certain about where they stood with one another. "Look, I've been moping around for months over you, yeah there were times when I was so pissed off that I felt like throwing you in the dumpster but… truth is I've just missed you, like a lot. All I really wanna do right now is get you out of those clothes and have hot make up sex."

Soon enough, Kurt found himself lying underneath Puck, their tongues happily reuniting.

"I love you." Kurt said again as Puck dropped kisses over his throat while he unbuttoned his shirt. "Sorry it took me so long to realise." He apologised quietly.

"Forget it." Puck told him as he successfully removed Kurt's shirt as well as his own before getting to work on removing their pants. "I promised you I'd wait."

"Mmm." Kurt moaned in appreciation as Puck took his left nipple into his mouth, teasing the rose pink bud into a hard peak. Puck moved to pay some attention to Kurt's right nipple and trailed his hand over Kurt's pale hairless skin, reacquainting himself with the porcelain flesh.

As Puck's hands ventured lower, Kurt arched upward into his touch, his back lifting off the mattress temporarily before meeting the coolness of the sheets again. He ran his own hands all over Puck's back, idly tracing the tiny scar at the base of his spine, a result of him scratching too deep the first time they had been fully intimate with one another.

Bringing his hands up over Puck's broad shoulders, Kurt released a delighted yelp as the larger boy rolled his pelvis against him, Puck's circumcised cock rubbing against his own. Reattaching his mouth to Puck's talented lips, Kurt trailed his baby-soft hands over Puck's chiselled chest then down his toned tanned abs, the trimmed carpet of hair leading to Puck's groin tickling his fingers.

The guitar player's hands found their way to Kurt's perfectly curved ass and gently spread the soft ivory cheeks apart. As softly as he would pluck a guitar string, Puck danced a single digit around Kurt's hole, earning a startled gasp from the countertenor.

"I haven't…" Kurt stammered. "Not since… there's only ever been you." He explained.

"Good." Puck replied approvingly, liking the fact that he was the only one to be with Kurt in such a way. "Guess you're gonna be tight then, love."

"You'll need to prepare me." Kurt nodded feeling his hole quiver with anticipation. "Lube?" He asked.

Moving his hands away from Kurt's round behind, Puck reached across to his nightstand and yanked the drawer open. He rummaged inside, carelessly tossing out a few pairs of old socks before grinning triumphantly as his fist clasped around the tube of lubricant. Kneeling up so he was straddling Kurt's legs just below the knees, Puck unscrewed the lid then squirted a small blob of the cold goo onto his finger.

"Spread your legs." Puck instructed and Kurt complied as best as he could with Puck trapping the bottoms of his pale legs between his own strong tanned thighs. "Relax." Puck breathed softly as he brought his lubed finger to Kurt's entrance.

He jumped a little at the intrusion, his mind and body having forgotten the cold shock that accompanied the lube. As Puck slipped his finger up his ass, Kurt closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, his anal walls initially trying to force the finger out of his body before accepting the digit. After wiggling his finger inside of Kurt for several seconds, Puck carefully slipped it out then added another helping of lubricant to a second and third finger. He pushed the first finger back in with ease and circled his finger inside the tight ring of muscle before adding a second. He was met with a little more resistance and a brief gasp from Kurt.

"Feeling ok, babe?" Puck asked lowering his body down so that his breath caressed Kurt's face.

"Yes." Kurt answered, his legs automatically spreading wider in a mimic of Puck's two fingers scissoring inside of him. "Forgot how… how good this feels."

"It gets better." Puck promised with a grin as he distracted Kurt with a searing kiss while he probed him with a third finger. "You liking that?" Puck asked as Kurt pushed down earnestly on Puck's hand, his tight heat swallowing Puck's fingers with supreme ease now.

"I want you." Kurt breathed out huskily, sounding manlier than normal. "Need to feel you… been too long."

"Damn right." Puck agreed desperate to thrust himself deep inside of Kurt but forcing himself not to. As much as he yearned to be inside Kurt again, he wasn't going to hurt him in the process.

He repositioned himself so that he was settled between Kurt's stretched legs rather than straddling them. After fingering Kurt's asshole a few minutes longer for good measure, Puck pulled his hand away, the sound of Kurt's whimper going straight to his already hard dick that was dripping a bead of pre-cum.

Reaching for the lube again, Puck coated his swollen member with the substance before guiding Puckzilla to Kurt's awaiting entrance. He teased his head over the crack of Kurt's opening, watching the boy tense, relax and then tense up again. With his free hand, the one not wrapped around his dick, Puck lightly danced his thumb along Kurt's inner thigh in a soothing fashion. The slight ticklish sensation caused Kurt to spread his legs even further, a sign of flexibility that any cheerleading coach would be proud of, and also calmed him down enough to accept the intrusion of Puck's hard organ.

"Fuck, so tight." Puck moaned slightly surprised just how snugly Kurt's anal walls clamped around him. It didn't bother him, the feel was incredible, he just thought Kurt would be looser. He supposed it must have been longer than realised since they'd last had sex.

An indistinctive mewl fell from Kurt's lips, and Puck didn't know if it was from pain, pleasure or perhaps a combination of the two. Just in case he was causing his lover pain, Puck held himself still thereby giving Kurt the opportunity to adjust to the foreign flesh inside of him. He nuzzled the slender boy's neck, inhaling his lavender scent, before taking Kurt's earlobe between his teeth and nibbling it lightly.

"Just stay relaxed." Puck advised whispering the words into Kurt's ear. "You'll be ready soon, and then I can remind you how good this feels."

Kurt simply nodded in response, not trusting his voice to make coherent sound while he experienced the dull burn down low. Reaching a hand to the sparse hairs of Puck's Mohawk, Kurt pulled Puck's mouth towards his own bringing their lips together once more. Their tongues sparred together with great enthusiasm as they unwittingly exchanged saliva, a slight scraping of teeth against teeth here and there. Arms looped around Puck's neck, Kurt rotated his hips experimentally finding that the discomfort had worn off.

"You can move now." Kurt told him and Puck slowly withdrew before easing his way back into Kurt's passage again. "Mmm, Noah."

"Be loud for me, princess." Puck said with the hint of a growl as he angled his hips just so in order to hit Kurt's prostate with each thrust. The expert that he was, Puck found that magical bundle of nerves on the second go and Kurt yelped as the intensity of the pleasure pulsed through him. Not wanting to hurt Kurt, Puck kept up a slow pace, kissing him regularly before breaking contact so as to acquire necessary oxygen.

"Missed this so much." Kurt confessed working his hips up and down, the two of them quickly managing to find a rhythm. "Missed you… missed your cock… oh fuck, faster Noah, please…" Kurt begged clutching at Puck's biceps.

Spurred on by Kurt's vocals, Puck acquiesced to his bed partner's request and sped up his movements. With every thrust, the headboard of the bed hit the wall with an audible thud and his balls made a slapping sound against the skin of Kurt's pert little ass.

"Oh, shit, so good," Kurt panted between needy kisses. "So hot… Noah, you're so big… oh sweet McQueen, don't stop."

"Puckerman." The Jewish stud corrected as he stilled inside of Kurt, causing him to let out what sounded like a sob of disappointment. "Not McQueen."

"Sorry." Kurt whined as he pushed himself down onto Puck's shaft still moaning wantonly. "Please Noah, need you so bad… love you."

"Love you too, baby." Puck replied capturing Kurt's mouth with his own as he snapped his hips forward, fully penetrating the slighter boy again before pulling almost all the way out only to plunge swiftly back in.

"Oh yes, fuck yes!" Kurt cried and Puck loved the obscene language that slipped through his pouty parted lips, such words were rarely heard from the male diva. "Damn, Noah, fuck me hard."

Nipping Kurt's lower lip lightly between his teeth, Puck in fact did the opposite of what Kurt asked and slowed his movements down. As he watched Kurt coming undone beneath him, he knew the china skinned boy was close, and Puck wasn't far from orgasm himself, but he wanted to cherish their horizontal reunion for as long as possible.

Both teenagers' bodies were shiny with sweat and the bed sheets had become tangled and twisted before ending up on the floor. Arching his body upwards, Kurt tossed his head back, his brown tresses fanning out around the pillow. His pale skin contrasted sharply to the black colour of Puck's pillow case. He always covered his bedding with black or navy blue so it was harder for his mum or visitors to tell if the sheets were clean or not, which most of the time they weren't.

"Urgh," Kurt grunted, a noise that ought to be a complete turn-off somehow managing to sound erotic from Kurt's mouth. "Noah, please… I need… let me…" He inched one hand towards his neglected cock but Puck intervened.

"None of that." Puck said. "Let me take care of you."

"Please," Kurt moaned as they exchanged a few sloppy kisses. "T-touch me. Fuck, Noah, I'm so… oh shit right there… so, so close… I c-can't, I can't last… need you so bad."

"I'm right with you, baby." Puck told him feeling his balls tighten as he continued to slam into Kurt's tight channel that was clenching around him with every thrust. "Open your eyes princess, look at me." He said softly as he gripped Kurt's heavy erection in one hand and roamed his thumb over the pulsing vein on the underside of Kurt's cock.

"Noah." Kurt panted as he obediently forced his eyes open, locking his gaze with the brown lust-filled stare of the boy atop of him.

Crushing his mouth down onto Kurt's plump lips, Puck pumped his fist up and down Kurt's twitching member in time with his thrusts. Both emitted strangled cries of ecstasy that were swallowed down one another's throats as they met their end. Kurt's seed gushed over Puck's hand, the warm liquid dripping down to Kurt's stomach as Puck emptied himself into Kurt's welcoming ass.

They remained how they were for a while, breathless and sweaty but completely satisfied. Kurt couldn't even find it in himself to mourn the mess of his hair. When they regained some energy, they moved their mouths back together and shared a slower kiss that better demonstrated their love for one another rather than their teenage hormones and lust. With a bit of effort, Puck pulled out of the boy trapped beneath him then slumped to his side, one hand moving to push the strands of hair away from Kurt's sweaty forehead.

As Kurt's heartbeat slowly returned to its normal rate, he felt some of Puck's cum dribble out of his asshole and journey a short way down the back of his left thigh before presumably falling to the bed sheet where it would no doubt dry up. Feeling just a little bit sore, Kurt carefully shifted onto his side and moved closer to Puck. A muscular arm wrapped round him and a pair of soft lips dropped a kiss to his temple.

Eyes fluttering shut, Kurt fell into a light doze musing over the various ways he and Puck could tell their friends and families about their relationship.

"Your old man's gonna try and kill me isn't he?" Puck asked as though reading the thoughts running through Kurt's mind.

"Most probably." Kurt answered. "But like you said, they'll all come around to the idea eventually. Besides, I can easily think of ten reasons why you _should _love me, and a thousand more why I _do _love you."

"A thousand, huh?" Puck asked with a smug smirk.

Kurt let out a small laugh in response before his breathing evened out as he fell into slumber.

"Oh yeah," Puck said arrogantly to himself. "I'm a badass sex-shark."

**The End**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
